The subject invention is directed to a device designed to actuate the air brakes of a freight car at the instant a derailment occurs. The primary purpose of the device is to minimize the damage which occurs as a result of a railroad derailment by reducing the number of cars which derail and the distance required to stop each car through immediate actuation of the brakes.
The problem is how to reduce the damage which occurs as a result of a freight train derailment. Derailment of a freight train can be devastating in its destructive power to property and lives, particularly if a tank car is involved which is carrying explosive, flammable or toxic materials. Class I Railroads reported the derailment of 26,890 cars in 1983 in which hazardous materials were involved with a total damage of $31,314,179 to equipment. This cost does not include the additional cost which resulted from loss of life, evacuation, property damage or litigation.
If method and apparatus could be found to quickly apply the air brakes on a derailed car, derailment costs such as those previously described could be reduced. The device described in this application is designed specifically for this purpose.